


Code 23-19 || A date one-shot

by Abbytheegg



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbytheegg/pseuds/Abbytheegg
Summary: Bp and NCG have a first date, involving dinner and some movies and it's gay and cute. Simple enough. One-shot. 1k words. The title is play on socks and Monsters Inc. Teo thought it up, not me.





	Code 23-19 || A date one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Teo and I rp together and our boys finally worked up the nerve to go out on a date together. We weren't gonna write it out, but i have no impulse control and I'm also sick so I wrote a drabble while hyped up on cold meds. Anyways here's some Nicepants.
> 
> Some background info, Bp's name is Byron and NCG's is Nickie. I have some references to various threads in there and you won't really get them unless you read our threads. So like do that if you have the time. You can find Teo at www.hashslingingcatboy.tumblr.com and me at www.nxcecream.tumblr.com

“ I’m, uh, nervous. If I’m honest. I mean, I know this is just a date. And it’s no biggie. We’re just watching movies and eating, but I’m still like anxious. Is that weird? It feels weird. “

Byron cast a glance towards Nickie who was smiling but still looking absolutely terrified.  _Okay, now’s the time, Byron. You’re gonna drop some super suave line and your date is just gonna melt. Okay, go...Wait, but what are you going to say to him exactly? Play it off first! Smile at him, but like, softly. Real smoothly like. Okay, that was good. Now take his hand. Oh! He’s so warm! Okay, now you can go. Say a thing. Be suave._

“ That’s not weird at all. I’m nervous too. “

 _Okay, not as eloquent as you were going for, Byron, geez dude._  But Nickie smiled anyways and he moved closer to brush his shoulder against Byron’s while they walked towards Byron’s apartment. Maybe he said the right thing after all. That was a relief. He’d rather the date not end before it started.  Byron reluctantly let go of Nickie’s hand to dig his key out of his pocket and fumble with lock for a bit. As soon as he managed to get the door open, he invited Nickie inside.

“ Thanks for leading me here. Hotland is too big and I got turned around a stupid number of times. It’s a like labyrinth around here. “ Nickie smiled, placing the cake he’d brought on the counter.

“ Ah, it’s nothing. This place is really easy to get turned around in. “ Byron resisted to call it a labyrinth of bad decisions, despite it being one of his favourite things to say. He set about cooking dinner for the pair of them, though Nickie insisted to help at every turn, claiming that Byron should be taking it easy because of how hard he works, but Byron could tell that was Nickie’s love for cooking kicking in.

Thankfully the meal Byron had chosen didn’t take particularly long to prepare. Comfort food was usually pretty easy to make and with the rabbit monster’s help, they were sat down eating in no time. They chatted intermittently, talking about work at first and then having a discussion about the very important differences between commonly confused dishes, which made both of them feel better. Byron was certain that he and Nickie were probably the only people in the world to get into such an intense discussion between the differences between ice cream and gelato, but he was smiling and so was Nickie so it was definitely fine.

After they cleaned up from their meal, Byron figured it was a good idea to start the movie he chose before it got much later in the evening. 

“ Uh, I was gonna, uh, put on Grease? If you don’t have any objections.”

“ No objections here! I haven’t seen it before, so I’m happy with whatever. As long as it’s not like scary or anything. “

“ It’s not. Grease is pretty much the cheesiest musical there is. “

As soon as Byron had put in the movie and returned to his seat on the couch, Nickie scooted closer and pulled him into his arms, nuzzling against him. The action took Byron aback, not that he was against it, but he wasn’t quite expecting it. He must have looked surprised because the rabbit spoke up.

“ You said we could cuddle. “

“ Oh, I did say that, yeah. “

The pair spent much of the first movie cuddling with the exception of songs in which Byron belted out the words with Nickie’s applause and laughter following each number. If he hadn’t known any better, he would have been worried that Nickie’s laughter was meant to deal harm than do good, but he found himself laughing along and enjoying himself just as much.

After the movie was over, they decided that then was an appropriate time to dig into the cake Nickie had made. Butter Pecan, Nickie had told him. He had felt the flavor was the most appropriate for their first date, given that was also the flavor he felt best represented Byron. They chatted about what flavor various notable members of the Underground would be ( “ Mettaton would be strawberry, no doubt, with like chocolate chips and chocolate syrup. Very decadent. And full of itself “ ) ( “ King Asgore would be super floral-y. Lavender and honey. He’s just a softy and lavender and honey are soft gentle flavors. ) while they ate dessert before cleaning up and starting the movie Nickie had brought.

They spent the first half of the movie laughing uproariously about the movie. At one point Byron had to pause the movie because Nickie had doubled over laughing so much that he was wheezing.

“ I forgot how funny this movie was! “ The rabbit wheezed out, hugging his sides as his laughter died down. He managed to sit upright, still clutching his sides and taking huge of gulps of air to compensate for hardly being able to breath before.

“ You know as well as I do that if a human popped up out of nowhere like that, you’d scream like that too. “ Byron smiled, like actually smiled, moving to rest his head on Nickie’s shoulder. All this laughter was started to wear him down. He couldn’t really remember laughing this much over stuff that wasn’t even  _that_ funny. Especially not with someone he liked.

“ Byron, that’s a child. “

“ A  _human_ child. “

“ Davie is scarier than that kid is. “ 

Davie? Which sibling was Davie? Byron paused a moment, thinking back like a week ago when Nickie had stopped by the Burger Emporium with them all. Or almost all of them. He had said that one of them had gotten sick. Davie had been there, though. Or at least he thought so. It had been a long day and there had been a lot of bunnies in one place.

“ Davie is the second youngest? “ He said cautiously, going up in a lilt towards the end, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

“ Yep! Good job! I didn’t expect you to remember. “ Nickie rewarded him with a small kiss to top of his head earning a blush from Byron and nuzzled closer into Nickie’s side.

The pair weren’t quite so giggly the second half though. They were both fairly worn out and it wasn’t long before Byron dozed off, purring softly and still nuzzled up against Nickie who didn’t seem too far from falling asleep too.

* * *

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Byron blinked blearily awake, making a half awake grab for his alarm clock to turn it off, but found that it was out of reach. He opened his eyes, allowing them to get adjusted to the light and catching a glimpse of blue. Oh? Oh! That was right. His date! He and Nickie must have fallen asleep on the couch during the movie. The cat awkwardly tried to wiggle out of the rabbit’s grasp without waking him and almost succeeded, but the combined stimulus of the alarm and the movement were enough to wake him from his sleep.

He took a moment to pause and watch as Nickie blinked himself awake, running a hand through the blue quiff atop his head. He shifted and stretched before actually looking up at Byron and smiling at him tiredly.  _How dare he be so freaking cute in the morning! No one was allowed to be that cute first thing in the morning. It wasn’t fair._

“ G’morning, Byron. “ 

“ Good morning. “

Byron mumbled something about getting ready for work and welcomed Nickie to keep sleeping if he wanted, but Nickie assured him that he was wide awake, though Byron could tell that wasn’t quite true. Byron excused himself to start making coffee and to get dressed for work. Mettaton would throw a fit about him showing up to work late looking like a mess after oh so graciously giving him the night off for a date.

He stumbled around his apartment, getting dressed and grabbing his phone and accepting the coffee that Nickie had poured for him. He gave a glance to the time on his phone and saw that he still had enough time to get to work without sprinting and started heading to the door before turning back to Nickie.

“ Can you lock up before you leave, please? ” The cat asked, pointing off vaguely towards the house key resting on the counter. Nickie nodded, saying something about bringing the key around Byron’s lunch break, though Byron was really only half listening. He was still really tired, no amount of sleep would ever be enough. Without thinking, he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“ I love you, Nickie. “

His action was meant with a soft squeal and Nickie’s hands cupping his cheeks as he planted a bunch of kisses all over his face. Byron laughed sleepily and purred at the gesture until Nickie finished off by placing one final kiss to his brow and thanking him for the date.

“ I love you too! See you at work! “

Byron closed the door and headed off towards the Burger Emporium, smiling softly to himself. He could get used to mornings like that.


End file.
